Getting Over It, You're Doing It Wrong
by PrincessPurplee
Summary: "We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love." ― Dr. Seuss Seddie after iGoodbye


They were never the type of couple to just get over things. Whether it was Freddie making a small comment towards how rude Sam was being, or Sam making a snide remark on Freddie's mother, they would always fight it out. They didn't hide what they felt when they were together, it felt good that they could just be them, Sam and Freddie, not Samantha and Fredward like everyone expected. They fought constantly, but they always seemed to work through it somehow. It was only when they broke up that the two began to hold things in, the fear of the opposition walking out on each of them ,scaring them to their all time high. Sam felt as though she couldn't speak her feelings without being compared to her brunette best friend, and Freddie not voicing his own thoughts due to lack of confidence. Sure, he had gotten older, but with the physical aspect put aside, he had nothing. He was just too normal, too boring. She, on the other hand, was just too _ab_normal, too far-fetched, too much of a task for seemingly anyone to handle for more than a week. It was just luck that Carly and her brother had hung around for so long. She accepted herself, something the most part of the teenage female population or America was incapable of, and that was a problem for the rest of the world. When she started to doubt her acceptance was when she and Freddie called it off. But now, she was just insecure, showing a brave front to fool the outsiders. She tried to be normal, she said thank you when Carly bought her things or let her stay on her couch when her mother had undoubtedly gotten drunk and had a dodgy guy at her house. Heck, she even bought a purse and wore platforms. But she just couldn't win, even if she fought, she'd always lose to her beautiful, intelligent and charming best friend. It was just another thing she'd have to attempt to accept.

When she had gone over the hall to 8-D she clearly hadn't been thinking straight. Her worn converse making light sounds as she had trudged over the pale brown floor of the hallway and put her hand to her hair. She patted her hair in search of a clip, upon realising that she had stopped clipping her hair back because Freddie had once said he adored the way Carly wore her hair, she lifted a hand to the door and, none too gently, banged on the door with her fist.

Met with an angry yet sorrow looking Sam, he raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"_What do I want? _Seriously, Freddie? I thought tech-geeks were smarter than that," she growled, fists clenched and lips tight.

"Well, sorry if I open my door to a pissed-off Sam and wonder what's wrong," Freddie replied stiffly.

The blonde moved forwards, forcing him to back up. "You're kidding me, right? You'd better hope you're fucking kidding me." Freddie wasn't sure as to why she was in his apartment, yelling at him at such a force that he cowered in fear. All he knew was that he wished that he has looked through the peep-hole prior to opening the gateway to hell. He cursed inwardly as she continued, "You're such a dick, Freddie. God, I hate you."

"Okay, what the hell, Sam? You came over here fuming, just to yell at me? Sam, I'm not your punching bag anymore, I thought we were passed that."

"You're such an idiot. I thought that we were passed your little crush, but apparently not."

Oh, if looks could kill…

"What?"

"Oh, like you don't know! Mr-I-Love-You-No-I-Love-Your-Best-Friend! Did you really have to kiss her? You're just such a bastard sometimes, you know that? You told me that you loved me and I actually believed you. Oh, God, I guess I'm an idiot too, then, aren't I? Why did you do it? For some lame bet with your geek friends, for your own sick amusement? God, what is _wrong_ with you?" Sam slammed the door of the apartment, leaving a deafening crack as the door met its frame. She found herself needing an outlet other than Freddie's face.

"Okay, what? Are you talking about Carly? If you are, she kissed me!"

"It doesn't matter who kissed who! You responded, you put your arms around her waist and you smiled and it was all perfect.. She's just so perfect, isn't she?" A lone tear threatened to escape her eye, and she darted her hand up, tugging at her bangs to cover the corner of her eye. Freddie didn't once dare interrupt her. He could wait his turn if it meant living an extra minute. "Well, I'm sorry I can't be her, but she's gone, now. You won't have to hang around me any longer than necessary, don't you worry."

"Sam, stop it. She kissed me, okay? I couldn't just push her off on her last day with us, could I?" His nostrils flared, yet the corners of his lips drooped at the thought of Carly leaving again. He ignored it. "What the hell were you talking about before, though?"

"You really are pathetic. Just forget it. Forget I ever came here, forget that I love you, forget that we were ever together." She turned and reached for the door handle before pausing. "It seems like you're doing a great job of the last two already. Bye, Freddie."

He grabbed her forearm before she could exit, pulling her back inside the apartment and throwing the door back shut. "No, Sam, I haven't had my chance to talk." He let go of her arm and made the gap between the two slightly larger. "I did love you, Sam, if that's what you're wondering. I _do_ love you. If you think otherwise you're deadly wrong. I know I've been acting horrible the past month or so, but that;' only because I was too normal. I was trying to be more controlled and not-caring, more like you. I want to be what you need but I can't. Yeah, I may have kissed Carly, but it was just for closure. There was nothing there anyway, that's why I was smiling. So just shut up for once in your entire life and listen to me," Freddie noticed her silence as he spoke, "Because I love you . . . and I'm sorry for being a jerk."

"You wanna know something?" Sam said, after a minute of silence, allowing her to think about what he had just said. "I've been trying to be more normal, more like Carly. I don't know how you do it, because I had a pretty hard time controlling myself when I felt the urge to punch someone. I . . . I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm just so frustrated. I mean, you kissed my best friend when I'm in love with you," she let out a repressed sigh. "You know I don't know how to react to these things. Ignore the last few minutes, okay?"

He looked at her earnestly. Staring into her ice-like electric blue eyes made him realise something. "I don't want to, though."

"No, Freddie-"

"Sam, I miss you. I want to get back together, I don't know about you, but I do. If you say no, I'll just walk away, but it seems like you'll say-"

_Cutting each other off with a kiss. That_ was their thing. It had happened more times than they could count. As her soft pink lips met his, her petite hands falling automatically to his shoulders and his hands snaking around her waist, it all felt so natural, so secure. He knew her answer.

Mouths opened and the once-chaste kiss gained some kind of urgency that the pair had only ever experience once; when they broke up. They had about a month and a half to make up for, it was just luck that Freddie's insane mother was called in for the late shift. As their tongues battled each of them had only one thought.

_I love you._

_I love you._

_**A/N: **_**So.. iGoodbye.**

**I may be from the curse that is England; however I managed to catch a U-Stream which fulfilled my needs. But yeah, I cried non-stop between 12am running through until about 3am. I was tired as I had just returned home from my friend's 14****th****, but I managed to stay awake with the help of my good friend Caffeine. **

**I felt as though I had been cheated, or, as I put it on Twitter and Facebook, as though my dad had just run off to Hawaii with the gay gardener. Dan trolled us to the end. As sad as I am that iCarly is officially over, I was genuinely more depressed over the fact that Seddie gained neither closure nor a good old heart-wrenching reuniting scene. I sobbed until I was dry. If I'm honest, I was content being in denial and being unbelieving every time someone mentioned the unfortunate finale of iCarly.**

**This show was my childhood, I had been watching it from when I was 9 years old, it's just so sad seeing something you love so dearly being torn away from you and ripped to shreds. I'm going to miss seeing the cast grow together, growing with them if anything. I hope I cleared some things up by posting this, although I wish I didn't have to. I adore Seddie, I wish they were endgame.**

**Please follow me on twitter, my name is **_elyseregan___**and I will be supporting the cast onwards, although I don't get to see their beautiful faces every weekend on a new episode.**

**I await Sam & Cat with anticipation. Although, it will never live up to iCarly's standards, I'm sure it will try.**

Rock on, my mighty Seddie Warriors

-Elyse x


End file.
